


‘Your turn.’

by Crowgirl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fic Exchange, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Playful Sex, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: ‘You know everything about my body, after all.’





	‘Your turn.’

It’s after Crowley starts to spend long hours lounging in the front window of the bookshop in snake form -- ‘Got to keep an eye on you, angel’ -- that it occurs to Aziraphale he knows almost nothing about snakes. He doesn’t even know what species Crowley is supposed to be -- assuming he’s supposed to be one at all, of course.

That’s simply a shameful state of affairs when they’re in the middle of a bookshop so Aziraphale does some rummaging, a few afternoons’ reading, and more than a little note-taking.

* * *

‘So,’ Aziraphale asks one evening, sitting back in his corner of the couch, his notebook discreetly open beside him, ‘are you the original pattern for all snakes?’

Crowley blinks at him from the other end of the couch and, before answering, very deliberately stretches himself along the couch, dropping both feet in Aziraphale’s lap, and crossing his arms comfortably. ‘No idea.’

Aziraphale puts a hand on Crowley’s ankle, rubbing absent circles against the arch of his foot with one thumb. ‘Really?’

‘How should I know, angel?’

‘Well, you must have been among the first--’

Crowley shrugs. ‘All our forms are... ‘Terrible’.’ He makes exaggerated air quotes with two fingers. ‘I don’t know. I always rather assumed we were test cases.’

‘I don’t think you’re terrible,’ Aziraphale says indignantly. ‘Your snake form is quite lovely.’

Crowley blinks at him again then almost smiles. ‘Thanks. I think.’

‘You’d be surprised how difficult it is to stop people from petting you. Almost everyone comments on how lovely you are.’

‘Oh, yes, I can hear that.’ Crowley taps the side of his head. ‘Hearing’s quite good.’

‘Ah, but it isn’t,’ Aziraphale says triumphantly.

‘It -- isn’t?’

‘No, you see, you don’t actually have ears as a snake.’ Aziraphale takes a glance at his notes. ‘You’re hearing through -- well, reverberations in the bone, really. Sound waves.’

‘Isn’t that how anything hears? It’s all vibrations, isn’t it?’

‘Hm...I don’t know.’ Aziraphale considers the page, then makes a tiny note under the original line: _different from anything else?_

‘What is it you’ve got there, anyway?’ Crowley jerks his chin towards the arm of the couch.

‘Oh, just some... some observations.’ Aziraphale tucks his fountain pen carefully back into the front cover of the notebook.

‘About snakes.’

‘Well. It seemed...silly that I don’t know anything about this entire other _shape_ you can assume.’ Aziraphale waves one hand as if to describe all the possible things he didn’t know about Crowley’s snake form. ‘You know everything about my body, after all.’

‘Oh, do I?’ Crowley uncrosses his arms and executes a maneuver (that probably should be impossible for someone as human-shaped as he currently is) that ends him with his head in Aziraphale’s lap instead of his feet. ‘Tell you what. Give me one of your facts and I’ll tell you if you’ve got it right.’

‘And then what?’ Crowley’s hand is already sliding up Aziraphale’s waistcoat buttons so that can’t possibly be the whole of his proposition.

‘Then we’ll test my knowledge of you. You can tell me if I’ve got it right. One for one.’

Aziraphale smiles down at him and smoothes a lock of hair out of Crowley’s eyes. ‘Then I think the ball is in your court, my dear.’

‘Oh, so it is.’ Crowley grins up at him and begins undoing the buttons of Aziraphale’s waistcoat. ‘You love it when I undress you.’

Aziraphale snorts. ‘That’s hardly news.’ It is, of course, at least a little bit; eight months ago, he would have protested until he lost his voice had someone suggested he would want or enjoy such a thing. In hindsight, Aziraphale strongly suspects this is what humans describe as ‘protesting too much.’

‘Ah, ah -- I didn’t say they were particularly _complex_ facts, did I?’ Crowley flips the last button open and presses his hand against Aziraphale’s sternum. ‘You want more specifics? You love it when I undress you _slowly_ and with my hands, no miracles.’

Aziraphale swallows as Crowley’s fingertips slide over one of his nipples. ‘Fair enough.’

‘Your turn.’ Crowley lets his hand slide back down until the flat of his palm is resting over the softness of Aziraphale’s stomach.

‘Er...your teeth -- well, your teeth when you’re a snake.’

‘What about ‘em?’ Crowley wiggles his eyebrows and lifts his upper lip in a mock-snarl, his teeth lengthening just slightly.

‘They shed. That is, you have to regrow them periodically.’

Crowley shakes his head and runs the tip of his tongue along his top teeth. ‘Nope. Must only be ordinary snakes. Now, let’s see---’

‘Ah--’ Aziraphale holds up a finger. ‘--you didn’t say what happened when the fact on my list was wrong.’

‘Oh, hm, I didn’t, did I?’ Crowley taps one long finger against his lips for a minute then shrugs, flinging his free arm out wide. ‘What d’you want, angel? Choose your forfeit.’

Aziraphale looks down fondly at the creature he loves the best of anything and considers. It’s been a long day at the end of a long week; he can hear the soft tap of rain on the front windows and the wind will soon pick up, rushing along the street outside and proving whether or not he had fastened the upstairs shutters well enough. The low fire on the hearth is just warm enough that they can play this kind of game without fear of either of them being uncomfortable. 

‘Hm...’ Aziraphale drops one hand to Crowley’s breastbone and slides his fingertips up along the narrow arch of his collarbone. Crowley hisses very slightly, dropping his head back so the whole pale curve of his neck is open to Aziraphale’s touch. Aziraphale flicks open the top two buttons of Crowley’s shirt and runs his hand over the smooth skin exposed until Crowley pulls in a shuddering breath and catches his hand, pressing it still against his own breast. 

‘Too much?’ Aziraphale inquires.

‘You know it isn’t,’ Crowley says, his voice slightly rougher than usual. ‘But you get to ask me another question.’

‘Oh, so I do.’ Aziraphale wraps his fingers around Crowley’s. ‘Hm -- oh, what about drinking.’

‘Whatever you’re having.’

Aziraphale laughs. ‘No, the books said that snakes don’t drink as such. They sort of -- slurp.’

‘Slurp?’ Crowley wrinkles his nose.

‘Mm, yes -- hang on--’ Aziraphale flips over pages with his free hand. ‘Ah, yes, here. Snakes pump water into their stomachs with their throats.’

‘Sounds disgusting. Definitely not.’

‘It didn’t seem very likely,’ Aziraphale agrees and leans down to kiss Crowley’s forehead, indulging himself in a moment of nuzzling the thick wave of hair over Crowley’s forehead. Crowley’s hair smells faintly of autumn leaves and smoke, as it always does. ‘Well?’

Crowley rearranges himself, twisting one shoulder so he’s lying more or less on his side in Aziraphale’s lap. ‘Mmm...’ He slides his hand back where it was before, just at the top of Aziraphale’s ribcage. ‘No-one touched your nipples before me.’ He smirks up at Aziraphale who blushes slightly and clears his throat.

‘Well. No. Not exactly the sort of thing one runs around doing willy-nilly.’ 

‘Definitely not willy-nilly,’ Crowley agrees and leans forward, nosing the front of Aziraphale’s waistcoat aside so he can breathe -- heavy, hot, wet -- over Aziraphale’s left breast.

Aziraphale closes his eyes, the better to enjoy the sensation, and jolts very slightly when the forked tip of Crowley’s tongue, so different from his fully human one, flicks over his flesh through his shirt. 

‘Next question, angel,’ Crowley says softly, staying as he is.

‘You -- you can taste different things with your tongue.’

‘I certainly can,’ Crowley agrees and laves over Aziraphale’s nipple again.

‘Ah _ha_ \-- no, no, I mean --’ Aziraphale gives his head a shake and looks back down at Crowley. ‘Each tip. Can taste different things.’

Crowley blinks and pulls back slightly. ‘Huh. I never thought of it.’ He closes his eyes, his mouth slightly open as he inhales. ‘Well...difficult as it is to taste anything over aroused angel...’ He squints open one eye and winks at Aziraphale who rolls his eyes in return. ‘...yes, I think I’ll have to give you that one.’ He pauses. ‘And I think you deserve a reward for coming up with something I didn’t know.’ 

‘Ah, excellent.’ Aziraphale only just restrains himself from rubbing his hands. Crowley, with a great show of obedience, rolls himself onto his back again and links his hands over his stomach. ‘No need to be quite that compliant, dear, if you don’t wish to be.’ Before Crowley can do anything in response to that, though, Aziraphale reaches down and finishes unbuttoning his shirt, pushing the fronts aside so Crowley’s skin, unmarked, honey-dark, is revealed to the firelight. Aziraphale trails his fingertips along the depression between Crowley’s ribs to the belt of his trousers. 

Crowley shivers and presses his shoulder more closely to Aziraphale’s body. ‘Don’t stop.’

‘I wasn’t going to. But it is your turn.’ Aziraphale drags his fingers back up Crowley’s chest. 

‘Mm...’ Crowley wriggles in pleasure as Aziraphale flattens his hand, stroking his way back down again. ‘Mmm...bit hard to think, angel.’

‘Oh, _so_ sorry.’ Aziraphale lifts his hand away.

Crowley growls and yanks his hand back down. ‘Don’t you dare. Let’s see...you didn’t know how sensitive your hands were. Before me, I mean.’

Aziraphale considers this and, finally, has to shake his head regretfully. ‘I’m sorry, dear.’

‘Really?’ Crowley gives him a look in which curiosity, surprise, and slight disappointment mix.

‘You did decide to sleep through several centuries.’

‘Not all at once!’

‘No but -- the nineteenth century had -- quite a few good ideas.’

‘Hm.’ Crowley lets his head drop back and gives a half-shrug. ‘Your go.’

Aziraphale looks at him thoughtfully for a minute, then makes a show of ruffling the pages of his notebook. ‘Your eyes.’

Crowley flutters his eyelashes and mimes a demure look from under half-closed eyelids.

‘Yes, quite. Most snakes, it seems, don’t have eyelids, just a particular type of scale over their eyes.’

Crowley shakes his head. ‘You’ve seen me blink.’

‘Oh, true.’ Aziraphale stretches his free arm along the back of the couch and raises his chin slightly. He’s aware of Crowley studying him but he isn’t prepared when Crowley abruptly lunges upwards and latches onto the soft skin just below Aziraphale’s ear. 

‘Oh!’ Aziraphale starts but Crowley doesn’t let go, one hand sliding around Aziraphale’s shoulder to hold him steady while Crowley sucks a bruise Aziraphale won’t bother to heal onto his throat.

After a few seconds, Crowley lets himself drop back and takes a theatrically long breath. He regards Aziraphale for a long moment, then gives a satisfied nod. ‘Good piece of work, that.’ 

Aziraphale touches the tender area gently with a fingertip and shivers. ‘You always do good work, my dear. Your turn.’

The hand that had been on Aziraphale’s shoulder slips to the back of his neck, then into his hair, Crowley’s deft fingers ruffling through his curls. ‘If you knew about your hands….then you must’ve known how much you like kissing.’

It isn’t quite a question but Aziraphale nods, a little regretfully. ‘You were asleep for quite a while.’

‘Yes...yes, I was.’ Crowley’s expression becomes unreadable for a minute, then he shakes himself and grins up at Aziraphale again. ‘Next?’

‘Snake blood is considered an aphrodisiac,’ Aziraphale announces and Crowley snorts in surprise.

‘Are you seriously asking if I’ve drunk my own blood to get a rush? No, angel.’ 

‘Well, you did put a bit of a premium on getting things wrong,’ Aziraphale points out before undoing the rest of Crowley’s shirt buttons with a wave and slipping his fingers under Crowley’s waistband.

Crowley wriggles and smiles up at him, the expression genuine this time. ‘Why, _angel--’_

Aziraphale can feel his pulse beating in the bruise on his throat and he smiles back. ‘What effect did you think you were having, my dear?’

_‘Mmmm…’_ Crowley rolls his hips, encouraging Aziraphale’s hand downward and Aziraphale lets himself be drawn, lets his fingers slide over the soft mound between Crowley’s legs. ‘In that sort of mood tonight, I see.’ 

Crowley has always been freer with his body than Aziraphale. Somewhere between the Garden and the birth of Christ, Aziraphale had fallen into the habit of being male -- it was so much easier to move around the world unquestioned and he’ll admit to a certain amount of pleasure over the years in startling bigots by refusing to conform to their expectation. Crowley, on the other hand, delighted in changing, male this year, female the next year, a mix of his favorite features the year after that. Aziraphale doesn’t much mind which combination Crowley picks on any given day: the details of the anatomy are much less important than the fact that it’s _Crowley_ who has them.

‘Thought it might be nice,’ Crowley says and rolls his hips again. Aziraphale keeps his hand where it is and the movement makes his fingertips slip just slightly forward over the damp folds over Crowley’s clit. Crowley makes a thoughtful sound, then smirks up at him. ‘You love fucking me.’

‘That isn’t a fact about _my_ body, dear.’

‘Isn’t it?’ Crowley slips a hand underneath himself -- it should dislocate his shoulder but instead the joint seems to become almost liquid -- and slides his palm over the length of Aziraphale’s cock. ‘Feels like it to me.’ 

Aziraphale feels himself flush. ‘Well. Perhaps.’

‘Your turn.’ Crowley keeps his hand where it is. 

‘If threatened,’ Aziraphale says, assuming a kind of mock dignity at the same time he rolles his hand forward, just barely dipping his fingertips into the slick gathering between Crowley’s thighs, ‘you can escape a predator by -- er -- regurgitating at them.’

Crowley stares at him for a moment, then bursts out laughing. ‘I _what?’_ Still laughing, he tugs Aziraphale’s hand out of his trousers and pushes himself to his knees, turning around so he can straddle Aziraphale’s thighs. _‘No,_ angel. I do not _vomit_ my way out of a fight.’ He leans forward, licking over the bruise below Aziraphale’s ear, and, as Aziraphale shivers and tilts his head back, kissing his way gently southwards until stopped by Aziraphale’s stiff collar. ‘These silly things…’ 

‘Here, let me--’ Aziraphale reaches up and undoes both tie and collar, pulling the one out of the way entirely and pushing the other open so Crowley can reach the soft space at the base of his throat. 

‘Mmm, _yes… that’s_ better,’ Crowley purrs and lays a train of delicate kisses over the arch of Aziraphale’s collarbone. Aziraphale can feel him fumbling with the shirt buttons but he doesn’t try to help this time. It’s much more thrilling to feel Crowley’s fingertips fuss with the buttons until they release and there’s cool skin against Aziraphale’s chest. ‘Love your body, angel,’ Crowley mutters against his breastbone, sliding backwards in Aziraphale’s lap so he can lick over newly exposed skin. ‘All those centuries, all those _clothes,_ and you are just temptation fucking incarnate in all of them.’ 

Aziraphale chuckles. ‘That’s sweet of you, but really--’

Crowley pulls back, catching Aziraphale’s chin. ‘Really _nothing._ There has never been a piece of clothing you put on that I didn’t want to take off with my fucking _teeth.’_

Aziraphale swallows and lets his hands find Crowley’s hips. ‘And what about you? All that black? All those years dragging me to tailors? What about this, angel, what about that, angel.’ He mimics Crowley’s voice and shakes his head. ‘What was that but temptation?’

‘And instead of fucking _taking me,_ you waited until I was asleep and -- and what?’ Crowley growls, grinding his hips down into Aziraphale’s lap. ‘What did you do? Find a sympathetic poet? You always liked poets.’

Aziraphale stares at him, feeling as if he’s been left behind somewhere. ‘You’re jealous,’ he says wonderingly.

_‘Of course I fucking am!’_ Crowley snarls and snaps his fingers, leaving them both naked on a couch that’s suddenly wider and softer than it was. Before Aziraphale can do anything, Crowley raises himself on his knees and, reaching between them, slips Aziraphale’s cock into position and slides down. Aziraphale loses his breath for a minute, fingers tightening on Crowley’s hips enough to whiten the beds of his own fingernails, and when he comes back to himself, Crowley’s speaking again: ‘--someone else _touching_ you, _kissing_ you, _having you_ \-- who was it? Who did you find? Where did you go?’

‘Crowley -- Crowley, love -- it wasn’t -- it _truly_ wasn’t --’ Aziraphale lifts one hand, raking Crowley’s hair off his forehead, and tries to put conviction into his words.

Crowley raises himself on his knees again and _drops,_ hard enough to make Aziraphale cry out. ‘It was enough that you know how you like to be kissed --’ Up and _down_ again. ‘--how you like to be _fucked.’_

‘No, _no--’_ Aziraphale is shaking his head but unable to muster enough words to explain.

Crowley’s sweating, a thin sheen over his skin in the firelight. ‘Five fucking _millennia_ of celibacy and as soon as I drop off for a quick snooze, you decide to give carnal pleasures a try.’ He pushes himself up again, balancing himself with the head of Aziraphale’s cock just barely inside his body. ‘I could take that a bit personally, angel.’

‘It wasn’t like that!’ Aziraphale blurts out, grabbing at Crowley’s waist in a desperate bid to steady himself. 

‘No? What _was_ it like?’ Crowley holds himself as he is.

‘It was -- it -- I was curious and --’ Aziraphale shuts his eyes, dropping his forehead against Crowley’s shoulder. ‘--I was _lonely._ You were the only creature who touched me and _you weren’t there.’_

Crowley’s breath goes out of him in a gasp and he slips back into Aziraphale’s lap, sheathing Aziraphale’s cock in the wet heat of his body. Aziraphale shudders and firmly shoves away the urge to fuck up into Crowley until they’re both so far gone they don’t even remember this _ridiculous_ conversation.

‘Angel--’ 

Aziraphale takes a deep breath and pulls himself back far enough that he can see Crowley’s face. ‘I’m sorry I hurt you. I didn’t -- that wasn’t what I intended.’

Crowley leans forward and kisses him, hard enough to make Aziraphale’s lips hurt, and Aziraphale kisses him back, lifting both hands to wind through Crowley’s hair. Crowley twists his hips in tiny circles, pressing himself closer and closer until they’re pushed together from hip to shoulder. Crowley pulls away long enough to gasp in air he doesn’t really need and Aziraphale sees him close his eyes. ‘Last -- last fact.’

‘Fact?’ Aziraphale echoes.

‘About you!’

‘Oh -- oh, yes.’ They were playing a game, of course.

Crowley brings himself to a halt, utterly still in Aziraphale’s lap except for the tiny, involuntary pulses of his body holding Aziraphale in place inside him. ‘You--’ He pauses, licks his lips with a tongue only half-human. ‘You thought of me. With those others. Whoever they were. Those _humans._ You thought of me.’

Aziraphale stares at him for a moment, then reaches up again, twisting his fingers through Crowley’s hair hard enough to hurt, hard enough to make Crowley gasp and open his eyes wide. ‘Every time. Do you hear me? _Every time.’_

**Author's Note:**

> For rivaqah in the 2019 Good Omens Fanworks Exchange and for the prompt: "OBSCURE SNAKE FACTS, AHOY: can be smutty, fluffy, angsty or cracky (& vaguely disgusting). Whatever takes your fancy, but Crowley should reveal a bit of the ups/downs of what it means to be a serpent for 6000 years. Aziraphale is surprised/ delighted/ worried/ otherwise forced to deal with the consequences. Let yourself be inspired: (link: https://www.factretriever.com/snake-facts) factretriever.com/snake-facts." I hope this suits!
> 
> Thanks to [elizajane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane) and [Jaydeun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydeun) for multiple incredibly patient betas!


End file.
